


Innocent Little Alex

by James_Stryker



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Dominance, F/F, Innocence, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Submission, Tribadism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Haley walks in on Alex masturbating to a photo of her. A shy and embarrassed Alex reveals to Haley that she has a crush on her, which leads to more.





	

It was another sunny Saturday afternoon at the Dunphy residence, Luke was downstairs on his laptop while Phil and Claire were out at Home Depot for Phil to buy a nailgun to work on the roof. Haley was in the bathroom putting on some lipgloss on her lips right after she finished brushing her hair. Today was going to be an excellent day for the oldest Dunphy daughter, her and Andy were going to spend the whole day together at the park. She was happy at the fact that her boyfriend was flying in from Utah to visit her.

As she finished getting herself ready for Andy, Haley left the bathroom and walked down the hall and pass Alex’s bedroom, only to hear the sound of moans coming from her room.

“What the?” Haley thought to herself, listening to the moans. “Does the little nerd have a boy in the room with her? Way to go, Alex!”

Haley smiled at the fact that her baby sister is losing her virginity to some hot guy, she wanted to see what’s happening between Alex and the guy as she began to wonder about the naughty things that her sister is doing, opening the door very slowly and quietly only to see the sight that shocked her: seeing Alex laying on her bed, fully clothed with her hand inside her jeans and her free hand caressing her big tits of her through the fabric of her brown sweater. Haley’s jaw dropped in shock from seeing Alex masturbating.

“Holy shit.” Haley whispered.

Alex moaned, rubbing her pussy in an up and down motion before slipping her fingers into her wet hole, pumping in and out slowly while pinching her nipple. The youngest Dunphy daughter moved her hand from out of her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles, kicking them off to reveal her cute baby blue silk panties that were thoroughly soaked with her juices, then lifts her sweater up a bit to reveal her breasts that were still covered by her matching baby blue silk bra. 

“God, Alex.” Haley thought to herself, enjoying the sight of Alex in her bra and panties. She was surprised that her baby sister blossomed into this beautiful young woman with massive porn star tits. She watched as Alex slid her hand inside her panties and continued to rub herself while reaching underneath her pillow to grab something to stick inside that tight wet hole of hers. Haley began to notice the first thing that was laying on Alex’s bed right next to her. She was masturbating to a photo of her. It was a photo that the Dunphy-Pritchett-Tucker family have taken this year and it was a photo of Haley in a sexy white dress and white heels.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is Alex fantasizing about me? Does she have a…she can’t…this is wrong. But she’s in love with me.” Haley thought to herself, realizing that her nineteen-year-old sister has a crush on her. While all this is going on, Haley’s eyes began to widen when Alex pulled out the next item from underneath her pillow, it was her Juicy Jewels vivid rose rabbit vibrator and a bottle of cotton candy-flavored CandiLand Glide lubricant.

“Oh, no she not just go into my room and take my vibrator and my bottle of lubricant. That naughty little sneak.” Haley thought to herself while Alex gets herself off.

Alex’s mind started playing images of Haley, walking into her bedroom in only her sexy red lace sheer babydoll while she’s laying in bed completely naked, letting her dominate her by clasping her wrists in soft pink shackles and covers her eyes with a boudoir sleeping mask, playing with her by kissing her soft pink lips that were full and pouty, sucking on her nipples and writhing naked on top of her as they embrace passionately with Haley going down on her hairless pussy but teases her with her warm breath for a bit before making contact with her sensitive clit. The thought of her sister tribbing her pussy and making her cum drove Alex wild. She needed Haley right away. The intelligent CalTech student opened her eyes, only to see Haley walking into the bedroom.

“AHHHH! Haley!” Alex shrieked and covered herself up. “What are you doing here? Get out!”

“I might ask you the same question. And why did you sneak into my bedroom and grab my dildo and how come you have a picture of me?” Haley asked, crossing her arms at a shy and embarrassed Alex.

“Get out!” Alex exclaimed.

“No, not until I get an explanation from you.” Haley said.

“Haley, please. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.” Alex said.

“Nope. If you don’t tell me why you’re fantasizing about me, I’m going to tell mom and dad about what you were doing and trust me they won’t like it one bit.” Haley said with a mischievous grin as Alex bit her lip and looked away from her, staying silent. “Well? Aren’t you going to say something?”

Alex continued to stay silent for a moment.

“Alright.” Haley said, pulling out her phone. “I’m gonna call mom and dad and put them on speaker.”

“Wait, stop!” Alex exclaimed as Haley puts her phone away. “The reason why…the reason why I was fantasizing about you is because….because….”

“Because what?” Haley asked.

“It’s because….ugh! I can’t!” Alex yelled, bursting into tears as Haley walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

“Alex…” Haley said.

“No, don’t! I know what you’re going to do if I tell you. You’re going to get all disgusted if I told you. You’ll even tell mom and dad about it.” Alex cried.

“I’m not.” Haley said.

“You are! Don’t lie, Haley!” Alex yelled.

“Is it because you have a crush on me, is it?” Haley asked.

“I do not!” Alex exclaimed.

“Really? Then what do you call having my picture in your room and my personal sex toy?” Haley asked.

“Jesus Christ! Alright, fine! I have a crush on you. Yeah, I’ve been having perverted fantasies about you. That’s right, me! The dorky loser sister who’s madly in love with her older sister who would never thought of doing something so gross and disgusting. Yes. Innocent little Alex Dunphy has a crush on you. I couldn’t control my sexual desires for you. So, I guess that you’re going to tell mom and dad, aren’t you?” Alex asked, wiping her tear-stained face while curling into the fetal position.

“Alex, you know that I’m not going to tell them. I don’t want them or anyone else to know about your crush on me and that I caught you doing….that.” Haley said as Alex looked up at her and gazed deeply into those beautiful light brown eyes of hers.

“You…you’re not?” Alex asked as Haley nods her head in response.

“This is just between me and you. Alexandra Anastasia Dunphy, I love you. Even though we keep bickering with each other all the time and I tease you so much is because I love you.” Haley said as Alex blushed in front of her. The shy little sister of Haley Dunphy smiled at her. Alex felt Haley’s hand caressing her cheek as a seductive look appeared on her older sister’s face. “You know, I couldn’t stop watching you play with yourself. I was just waiting for you to slide my dildo inside that wet pussy of yours. While watching you, I wanted to walk in and dominate you, my sweet innocent baby sister.”

Suddenly, Alex felt a hand move down in between her legs, rubbing her heated core through the soft fabric.

“Ha-Haley….” Alex stuttered.

“Yes, Alex.” Haley said.

“Plea-please…” Alex moaned softly.

“Please, what?” Haley asked.

“Please make love to me.” Alex said.

“How bad do you want me to make love to you?” Haley asked as she continued to tease Alex’s clit with her fingers.

“Haley, please. Oh, god. I want you to dominate me. I want you to take my virginity with your dildo and fuck me with it until I squirt all over!” Alex cried out until she felt Haley’s lips touch her in a heated yet passionate kiss. The youngest Dunphy daughter took in the taste of cherry and vanilla on her lips as she kissed Haley back, this time she deepened the kiss. Haley decides to step it up a notch by slipping her tongue inside Alex’s mouth, releasing a moan from the shy and submissive teen while Haley continued to play with her clit. Alex moaned from the feeling of her older sister dominating her mouth, pinning her tongue against hers and the feeling of her fingers teasing her sensitive nub, the sensation was making her wetter than ever. After sharing their passionate kiss, Alex watched as Haley stripped out of her black floral scoop neck dress and her ankle booties, leaving her in her sexy red lace bra and matching panties.

Alex’s jaw dropped from and her eyes widened when she saw Haley standing in her room in only her bra and panties, but that was about to change when Haley reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and let it drop down to the floor to reveal her C-cup breasts while looking at her baby sister, who couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. The short haired brunette with blonde highlights walked over to her sister and got on the bed as she began to remove Alex’s sweater and her bra.

“Whoa, Alex. Okay, no wonder I’m jealous of you. Your tits are so…Jesus!” Haley exclaimed.

“Uh, thanks.” Alex blushed as Haley laid her down on the bed and straddled her lap as leaned down to capture her little sister’s sweet lips while grinding on her lap nice and slow. Haley moaned softly as she rubbed herself on the petite girl’s thigh, placing her hands on Alex’s large breasts as Alex released a couple of soft moans of her own. “Mmm, this feels nice.”

“Wow, they’re so soft and real. It’s a shame that Sanjay dumped you for that other girl because he doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Haley smirked, putting a bit of pressure on the CalTech student’s breasts with her finger as Alex moaned some more.

“Forget about him. This is about you and me. Mmmm. God, Haley….” Alex closed her eyes, feeling Haley’s fingertips tracing her light brown nipples. It was heavenly. Haley smiled at Alex and brought her finger into her mouth as the intelligent college student lightly sucked on her index finger for a second, getting it nicely coated with her saliva before bringing it back to her right breast. Haley slowly eased her finger out of Alex’s mouth and began to tease her nipple with it. Wanting to do the same to Haley, Alex brought her hands up to Haley’s breasts and started massaging her breasts while Haley roughly squeezed her breasts.

“Oh, god.” Alex gasped as Haley massaged her breasts for a few minutes. Haley decides to switch things up and began to place some soft kisses on her neck. Alex’s hand wandered in between her legs, pushing her panties to the side so she can feel the warmth of her own arousal and began to stroke her thin pink pussy lips with her fingers.

Alex moaned louder as Haley sucked on the skin of her neck and kissed the small of her neck and kissed her way down to her breasts, taking her left nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it while using her free hand to play with the other. The youngest Dunphy daughter was getting aroused by her older sister’s actions and continued to masturbate. Haley’s tongue circled around Alex’s nipple, drawing her tongue closer to her erect nipple and flicked the erect nub with it. Alex was furiously masturbating, rubbing her clit harder and rotated her hips to grind into her fingers. Haley grabbed Alex’s hand to stop her from making herself cum.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t even try to make yourself cum, Alexandra. Only I can do that.” Haley said as she moved Alex’s hand away from her pussy and slipped her index and middle finger inside her pussy.

“Fuck!” Alex moaned loud.

“Shh! You do know that Luke is downstairs. You don’t want him to hear us and spy on us like the little perv that he is.” Haley said.

“Don’t worry. I’ll…mmm…I’ll….god…” Alex moaned as Haley kept pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, capturing her lips with hers.

“Ooh, looks like innocent little Alex is wet for me. I bet you want me to taste that sweet little pussy of yours.” Haley smirked, easing her fingers out of Alex’s heated core and pulled her panties down and threw them across the room, revealing her shaved pussy. The oldest Dunphy daughter kissed her way down to Alex’s womanhood, placing some scorching wet kisses on her inner thighs to tease her for a bit. Alex began to whine as Haley gently bit down on her soft flesh, her lips trailed over to her dripping wet pussy and began to lick around her dripping wet slit.

“Ha…Haley….” Alex moaned softly as Haley continued to tease her with her tongue. She watched as Haley licked her pussy from bottom to the top, making her whole body shudder and making her moan dreamily from having her fantasy fulfilled. Haley looked up at Alex and smiled at her as she continued to eat her out with her slowly. Their eyes met as Alex could see lust in Haley’s eyes. Haley moved her hands up to Alex’s breasts and squeezed them gently while she laps at her pussy.

“Oh, my god! She’s eating me out like Celeste Star in that one video I watched with her and Angela Sommers in it.” Alex thought to herself, getting lost in the sensation.

Haley continues to lick Alex’s pussy and starts sucking on her sensitive clit for a few minutes to drive her baby sister wild. Alex would try her best not to moan loud.

“Mmm, you’re so wet all over, sis.” Haley said as she moved her right hand down to Alex’s pussy, sticking her fingers insider her mouth and starts sucking on them for a bit before pushing them inside her. Alex threw her head back and continued to moan from the feeling of Haley’s teasing tongue on her sensitive clit and her fingers inside her moist snatch. She couldn’t stop moaning from the immense pleasure that Haley was giving her, the best oral sex ever. Her fingers were pumping harder and faster like a piston, her tongue kept lashing at her clit and her hand was still on her breasts, it was only a matter of time when Alex felt her orgasm coming. The intelligent girl’s hips were grinding into Haley’s face and her hand, her whole body shook, her inner walls were clenching around her fingers, her toes curled and her knees shook.

“HALEY!” Alex cried out as she came all over Haley’s hand and her pretty face. Her whole body trembled as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. 

Haley eased her middle and ring fingers from out of Alex’s pussy and brought them up to Alex’s mouth. Alex grabbed Haley’s hand and took them in her mouth, sucking the juices off, moaning softly as she was getting turned on from tasting herself all over Haley’s fingers.

“Now, it’s your turn.” Haley said, standing up on Alex’s bed and turned around to face the wall, pulling her panties down to her ankles and positioned herself for Alex as she hovered her trimmed pussy over her face. Not wasting any time, Alex leaned up and took a long lick at her sweet honeypot.

Haley moaned softly as Alex ran her tongue up and down her pussy. The intelligent girl was getting into it, licking Haley’s pussy in a circular motion and in an up and down motion, that really impressed Haley. Her wet tongue lingered over her wet hole and her highly sensitive clit, she was enjoying the sweet treat that is her own older sister. Haley whimpered to Alex’s actions on her clit as she moved her hands down to her amazing tits, cupping them gently in her hands and pinching her nipples before giving those big tits of her one good slap. Alex yelped into Haley’s pussy as she felt her giving her tits a few good slaps.

“Yeah, you like that? You like having your tits slapped by your sister?” Haley asked, moaning and unleashing her dominant side on her shy and submissive sister. After slapping her baby sister’s enormous tits, Haley moved her hand to the back of Alex’s head and grabbed her hair tightly as Alex plunged her tongue inside her love hole and wrapped her lips around her clit. Rocking her hips into her kid sister’s face and shoving her cute face into her cunt, making sure that Alex fucked her with her tongue.

“Keep fucking me with your tongue, Alex! Make me fucking cum all over that cute little face of yours! Don’t you fucking stop!” Haley cried out as Alex continued to fuck her tight little pussy with her tongue. Alex moved her hand down to her pussy and played with herself for a bit, plunging her fingers inside her and moving them rapidly. Haley gripped the headboard tightly till her knuckles turned white, her toes curled and her body started trembling when she began to cum on the spot.

“ALEX!” Haley screamed out, squirting her juices all over Alex’s face and all over her glasses. Alex began to swallow some of Haley’s sweet nectar. Haley recovers from her intense orgasm and sat back down on the bed and picked up her rabbit vibrator and looked back at Alex, who was wiping off her cum off of her glasses.

“I knew I should’ve taken off my glasses first before you decided to squirt all over my face.” Alex said.

“Oh, relax. At least they’re not broken.” Haley said as Alex giggled cutely.

“What are you going to do with that?” Alex asked, watching Haley putting some moist lube on the vibrator for an extra wet, extra wild encounter.

“I’m about to take your virginity with the vibrator. If anyone else is not going to take it, then it might as well be me.” Haley said.

“Well by all means, Haley I want you to be the one to take my virginity.” Alex said.

Haley smiled at Alex as she spreads her legs wide and held them up in the air as she teased her wet slit with the lube-coated vibrator. As she turned on the vibrator, Alex started giggling for a bit as Haley teased her for a few minutes with the tip of the vibrator before pushing it inside her.

“Before this could go any further, I just want to let you know that this is going to hurt a bit. Are you sure about this?” Haley asked, making sure that she doesn’t hurt Alex.

“I’m sure about this.” Alex said, staring lustfully into Haley’s eyes.

“I love you.” Haley said.

“And I love you too.” Alex said.

The intelligent and geeky daughter of Phil and Claire Dunphy took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt the sharp pain hitting her from the feeling of the vibrator pushed inside her pussy, making her whimper for a bit as Haley kissed her to keep her quiet. After feeling a bit of pain, Alex started to feel a bit of pleasure as she enjoyed the feeling of being stretched by Haley’s dildo. Haley pushed the entire length of the dildo inside Alex and licked her sensitive clit while playing with her big tits.

“Mmm…fuck…” Alex moaned, looking down at Haley and watching the vibrator go in and out of her pussy. Haley pushed the dildo harder and faster inside her kid sister, alternating from slow to hard thrusts to tease her. With the work of Haley’s tongue on her clit and the dildo going in and out of her pussy and the dildo hitting her g-spot, Alex moaned loudly and felt her orgasm coming.

“God, Haley, you’re going to make me cum right now.” Alex moaned as Haley continued to fuck her with the dildo until she ends up squirting all over it and all over her bed sheets. The intelligent girl screamed out Haley’s name as she came hard all over the dildo before Haley slowly eased the dildo from out of her pussy,

“Holy…Alex, I didn’t know that you were a squirter. Very slutty of you.” Haley smirked, watching Alex’s liquids leaking out of her pussy before lapping it all up. Alex shuddered a bit as Haley lapped up her sweet nectar before kissing her way back up to her lips. Haley moved in between Alex’s legs, pressing her moist center against hers. Alex watched and moaned as Haley began to rub her pussy against hers.

The sisterly duo tribbed aggressively as Haley played with Alex’s breasts again while Alex gripped Haley’s leg tightly and picked up the vibrating dildo and pressed it against her older sister’s clit.

“Fuck, Alex. You like that? You want me to fuck you harder?” Haley asked moaning.

Alex nods her head in response as Haley fucked her hard as they enjoyed the feeling of their pussies grinding against each other. The duo tribbed for hours until they both shared their explosive orgasm with each other.

“Oh, god…” Haley moaned out as she collapsed on top of Alex, laying next to her and placed her hand on her breasts before looking up at her and gave her a smile.

“So, what now?” Alex asked.

“Well, how about we keep this as a secret since we’re both in love with each other. We don’t want anyone to find out about us.” Haley said.

“I like the sound of that.” Alex said, smiling at Haley before kissing her on the lips. 

But what Alex and Haley didn’t know was that someone was standing outside Alex’s bedroom with the door opened a bit, a certain seventeen year old boy who was filming the whole thing on his phone. The boy was revealed to be Haley and Alex’s younger brother Luke.

“Holy cow.” Luke mouthed as he watched Haley and Alex kissing each other passionately.


End file.
